


What Makes A Good Partner

by swankyturnip76



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Vinsmoke Sanji, Blow Jobs, Canon Divergence, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Dubious Consent, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, POV Roronoa Zoro, Porn With Plot, Roronoa Zoro and Vinsmoke Sanji Bickering, Roronoa Zoro-centric, Rough Sex, Sex Before Sex Pollen, Sex Pollen, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swankyturnip76/pseuds/swankyturnip76
Summary: What happens when two people start out as friends and rivals but slowly start to develop romantic and sexual feelings for one another? Throw in some mutual pining, blow jobs, and then some magical sex fruit and you have yourself an adventure!
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 124





	What Makes A Good Partner

**Author's Note:**

> This took me FOREVER to write. I kept editing it and changing shit and finally I finished it at just under 8,000 words. This is my first One Piece fic. Because I wanted to age up the characters, I took canon and threw it out the window. I'm also watching the show for the first time as I write this and am only on the Alabasta arc so I have no idea what happens to the characters later on. Just imagine time as a wobbly thing and you'll enjoy this - I hope!

“He ate a strange plant,” Nami explained as the Straw Hats huddled around Sanji’s body. The blond was curled up on the deck, shaking and breathing irregularly. “I told him not to eat it because it looked suspicious but…well…”

“He’s a curious idiot,” Usopp supplied, poking Sanji’s body with his foot. “Is he going to be okay, Chopper?”

“Not with you kicking him!” the reindeer shouted, pushing Usopp away from Sanji. The Straw Hat bent down and examined Sanji closer. After a few moments, Chopper announced, “The plant he ate is very dangerous. It’s rare on the Grand Line and isn’t like anything we’ve encountered before.”

“Will it kill him?” Luffy asked.

Chopper frowned. “Maybe. When consumed, most other substances leave your body through urine but this one…well…”

“Just spit it out, reindeer!” Zoro barked impatiently.

“From what Doctorine taught me, it…well…” Chopper then whispered the answer under his breath.

Luffy heard him but didn’t understand. “So what’s the problem? If he just takes care of business then there’s no danger, right?”

Chopper shook his head. “It takes…multiple times…for the plant’s poison to fully rid itself of its host. And in his current condition, I’m not sure if Sanji would be able to do it by himself.”

Luffy crossed his arms with a look of determination on his face. “Then I’ll help him out!”

“Luffy!”

“What? I’m the captain. And it was my decision to go explore that island. It’s my fault he’s like this so I’m going to be the one to help him.”

“But I was with him when he ate the plant,” Nami argued. “If I had been more assertive then he –”

While the members of the crew began arguing over who should be the one to ‘take care’ of Sanji, Robin silently looked at Zoro. The swordsman was watching over the blond with a worried expression on his face. His hands were clenched around the hilts of his swords and she could tell by the twinge in his jaw that he was clenching his teeth.

“No,” she spoke quietly but the weight of her voice carried over the arguing and everyone around her paused. “I’ve heard of this plant. Correct me if I’m wrong, Chopper, but it can’t be just any old crew member.”

The reindeer nodded. “You’re right! It’s not just a physical release that cures the poison – it’s also the emotional release.” He blushed and fidgeted nervously. “While I’m sure any of you would make fine partners, it’s not just about the sex being _good_ or happening at all. It’s about it meaning something to Sanji.”

From the corner of her eye, Robin noticed Zoro pale.

“But it’s _because_ we’re his friends that it would mean something, wouldn’t it?” Nami asked carefully.

Chopper shook his head, oblivious to Zoro’s plight. “This plant has magical origins. Sanji has to feel something different than familial love for the person who tries to cure him.”

“Ugh,” Usopp whined, “none of this makes any sense to me but if what you’re saying is true then he’s as good as dead! Everyone on this ship is his family!”

Zoro glanced around and caught Robin’s eye. Blushing at her knowing gaze, the swordsman quickly turned away from her and asked, without looking at any of them, “Is there anything that can slow down the spread of the poison?”

“I’m low on some supplies but if we can dock at the nearest island and resupply then I should be able to concoct something that might slow it down for now.”

“That’ll also give us more time to think of a solution,” Nami suggested. “How long does Sanji have?”

“I’m not sure. I haven’t seen this plant work in action before. Maybe a week?”

“The next island is only an hour away,” Nami said. “We can stop there and consult with the locals to see if maybe they know of any other cures.”

\---

_-Four months ago-_

_“Hey…where is everyone?”_

_“Figures not even_ you _can pay attention,” a voice called down from atop the stern. “They left to scout out the island.”_

_Zoro tilted his head and caught sight of a black suit glinting against the sunlight. “Where are we?”_

_“Hono. Small island that seems pretty boring by most accounts.”_

_“Why didn’t anyone wake me up?”_

_Sanji rested his chin on the palm of his hand and leaned heavily against the railing. “We’re not stopping for long,” he replied in lieu of an answer. “Supposedly this island has a shop full of rare goods that Nami and Usopp wanted to check out.”_

_Zoro yawned and let out a stretch. “They’ll get into trouble without us around. Should we check on them?”_

_“I didn’t think you’d consider me the type who doesn’t cause trouble.”_

_“Oh, you cause trouble alright, but it’s the trouble Luffy gets into when you’re_ not _around that worries me.”_

_“Well damn, mosshead, that might be the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.” Sanji didn’t look at him but Zoro could see the grin poking out from behind the cook’s hand._

\---

While the crew worked to prepare to dock at the nearest island to resupply, Zoro hoisted Sanji’s shivering, sweating form into his arms and carried the blond bridal-style into the galley. Sanji clung to his shirt and mumbled something in his delirious state that Zoro wasn’t able to hear.

“Hey, you’re ’gonna be okay,” Zoro muttered as he took Sanji inside and gently placed him down on the bed that had once held Nami when she had been sick. The blond tightened his grip on Zoro’s shirt, causing the swordsman to sigh. Without giving it a second thought, Zoro kicked off his boots, leaned down to unlace Sanji’s shoes, and then lifted the covers of the bed up and over the two of them. As soon as he started to burrow under the blankets, Sanji pulled him closer, entwined their legs together, and buried his face in Zoro’s neck for comfort. Not sure what to do with his hands, Zoro settled on letting Sanji use his right arm as a pillow and wrapped his left arm around the blond’s waist, keeping him locked in place beside him. “Hey…can you hear me, cook?” Zoro asked softly. Sanji’s eyes were closed and he was trembling. The blond gave no response. Giving another sigh, Zoro started rubbing slow, comforting circles on Sanji’s back. The two hadn’t been this closely entwined in a while and it made something fiercely protective rise up in Zoro. The swordsman brushed his lips against Sanji’s forehead and whispered, “You’re going to make it, idiot.”

Sanji didn’t reply.

\---

_-Three and a half months ago-_

_“How dare you raise your voice against Nami! She’s only trying to make sure we all work together to stay alive!”_

_“How is bossing the rest of us around while she watches over us ‘working together’”_

_“Don’t insult my beautiful Nami! I’ll kick your ass for that, damned mosshead!”_

_“Oh yeah? Bring it on, you stupid cook!”_

_“Nami, my love, I will now demonstrate my love for you by –” Sanji’s voice broke off as he looked around and realized no one else was on the ship except for him and Zoro. “She left without me.”_

_Zoro rolled his eyes, heading to the side of the ship to jump down and follow their crewmates. “I’m not surprised. With all your damn yelling, I don’t know why anyone would_ want _to be around you.”_

_“Oh shove it. As if you’re anything of a catch yourself.”_

_That made him pause. Without thinking, Zoro turned around and asked, “What?”_

_Sanji shrugged flippantly. “Oh, please. You rely on your brute strength to get you through battles. What would you know about the proper way to court someone?”_

_“Are you saying I’m too stupid to know how to romance someone?”_

_“I’m saying I don’t need three swords to have luck with the ladies.”_

_Zoro felt his hackles rise but couldn’t resist the bait. Sanji was annoying but his consistent defense of Nami and Robin whenever they did anything that was questionable was even_ more _annoying. Zoro stomped back closer to Sanji. “I’ll have you know that just because I don’t throw myself at every chick who walks by, that doesn’t mean that I wouldn’t make for a good partner.”_

_Something flashed too briefly in Sanji’s expression for the swordsman to catch but the cook was quick to put on an air of indifference. “Oh yeah? And what exactly would you be able to contribute to a relationship besides a quick temper and some flashy swordsman moves?” Sanji lit a cigarette and leaned back against the ship’s railing, his entire posture radiating casualness. Taking a deep drag from the cigarette, he said, “Relationships are dependent on the arts. ‘Wooing via romance leads to a successful relationship.’ What have you got to woo the ladies with? Your shitty five swords style?”_

_“You know it’s three,” Zoro corrected automatically. They had done this song and dance a thousand times before. But something in Sanji’s words stuck with him. What_ did _he have to offer a partner? “I put the needs of others before my own,” Zoro began lowly, keeping his gaze locked with Sanji’s. He didn’t really understand_ why _he was bothering to explain himself – to defend his honor as a potential partner – to the damn cook of all people. But he couldn’t let this go. Nor could he let Sanji win this argument. “I’m devoutly loyal and I’d work hard to make sure my partner’s dreams come true – no matter the cost. And –” Something glimmered in Sanji’s eyes and it made Zoro stop. Sanji_ wanted _to goad him into a fight. But why? Zoro blinked and seemed to realize how closely they were standing. He looked down and realized that he had reached out and clenched Sanji’s suit in his fists. He could feel the heat of the cook’s body radiating through his hands. Looking back up, Zoro felt something tighten in his chest when he saw that Sanji was openly smirking at him. The damn blond was_ laughing _at him for getting so wound up. And over what? Some stupid insult?_

_But it_ wasn’t _any of Sanji’s regular insults. This one had struck a personal nerve. How many nights had Zoro spent wondering if he was destined to settle down and find someone to love after he became the greatest swordsman? How many times did the thought linger in his mind when he didn’t want it to?_

_Zoro shoved Sanji away from him and turned his back on the blond._

_There was no way the cook could have known that it was something that had started to plague his thoughts and dreams. And yet the blond had openly mocked the idea of Zoro finding that someone._

_Zoro realized it hurt._

_His greatest dream was to become the greatest swordsman. But that didn’t have to be his only dream. Certainly Sanji of all people had thought about life after finding the All-Blue? Or was the cook just that much of an asshole that he knew he wouldn’t have any problem finding a wife to settle down with? Maybe the blond had a point. Maybe it_ would _be easier for him._

_Maybe Sanji was right._

_A gentle but firm hand found his shoulder. “Hey,” the cook prompted quietly, “I was just…what’s wrong, Zoro?”_

_“Would I really be that horrible of a partner?” It came out soft and almost…vulnerable. Zoro immediately hated himself for it. He hadn’t meant to ask it out loud. But now that the question was out there, he couldn’t take it back. Shrugging Sanji’s hand off of his shoulder, he said quickly, “Forget it. It’s nothing,” and hurried to the side of the ship to jump off and go find the others. He wasn’t running away from Sanji or from the question or from himself._

_At least, that’s what he told himself as he went to go find Luffy._

_\---_

Sanji’s grip on Zoro relaxed enough to signal the blond had fallen asleep. His body still trembled and his forehead was still covered in sweat but Zoro knew that he had to talk to Luffy before they anchored. Slowly, so as not to wake the cook, Zoro untangled himself from Sanji’s limbs and left the room to go find his captain. When he found the head of the Straw Hats, Zoro reached out and grabbed Luffy by the arm. “I have a favor to ask you.”

“Hm? What is it, Zoro?”

“When we land at the island, I need you to order everyone off the ship and to help gather supplies for Chopper.”

Luffy tilted his head. “Why’s that?”

“Because I’m going to save Sanji.”

“Zoro, you heard what Chopper –”

“Right. Which is why it has to be _me_ , Luffy.”

The captain gave a slight frown. “Is this because of what happened back on –”

“Captain.” The weight of the title got Luffy’s full attention, as Zoro had expected it to. “I need to do this.”

A moment of silence passed before Luffy reached out and placed a comforting hand on Zoro’s shoulder.

“Alright. I’ve got your back.” Luffy left him and, taking a deep breath, shouted out to his crew, “Everyone off the ship when we land! We all have to work together to help out Sanji!”

“Right!” the Straw Hats cheered back.

\--- 

_It was Zoro’s turn to keep watch that night. He didn’t mind it too much – the ship was quiet at night and it gave him some time to think and feel at peace. The stars twinkled overhead and it reminded him of stargazing in his youth. Kuina would have told him that he’s worrying over nothing. Or she’d tell him that he needed to get his head out of his ass._

_Neither option really seemed all that comforting._

_Zoro glanced back at the galley. He and Sanji hadn’t spoken since earlier that day but their conversation still weighed heavily on his mind. He hadn’t meant to lose his cool. He also hadn’t meant to let his mouth run away from him. It was that damn blond’s fault. The cook had a way of getting Zoro to lose his focus. It was irritating and annoying._

_Zoro didn’t understand it._

_It wasn’t just that the cook had a lot of valuable traits to offer in a relationship. Sanji was a strong fighter and protective of his friends and loved ones and the best cook Zoro knew and he analyzed every situation with a critical, watchful eye that proved vital in both combat and non-combat situations and when he wasn’t throwing himself at the ladies, he was thoughtful and smart and –_

_Zoro let out a sigh. He had told Sanji that he’d do anything to make his partner’s dreams come true. And wasn’t that what they were all doing aboard this ship? Working to make their dreams come true?_

_“Hey,” a voice greeted softly._

_Zoro watched as the object of his thoughts came to stand beside him, gazing out at the endless sea surrounding them. Of course he couldn’t even have_ this _– a moment of peace to think of the blond without the blond showing up. Somewhat angrily, he asked, “What are you doing up?”_

_“Couldn’t sleep,” Sanji replied easily, leaning his back against the railing and looking up at the stars. “Thought maybe you could use some company.”_

_The earnestness in his voice made Zoro pause. “Before I joined up with Luffy, I was something of a loner. I didn’t need anyone else to accomplish my goal.”_

_Sanji put a cigarette between his lips and lit it. He inhaled deeply before letting the smoke travel out into the air full of unspoken ideas between them. “Yeah…it’s kind of amazing how he’s got that ability to make everyone want to join him.”_

_Zoro looked back at the cook and took a moment to simply_ look _at the blond. In addition to having more to offer as far as personality and talents went, Sanji was, admittedly, easy on the eyes. Even Zoro wasn’t blind to this fact. In theory, Sanji could wind up marrying anyone on the sea he wanted to._

_The thought twisted around in Zoro’s mind and made him feel sick but he wasn’t sure why. Wasn’t his own goal to eventually settle down on a ship or in a village with the love of his life? Or was his fate to die in some glorious battle at sea? What if his death wasn’t glorious at all? ‘No,’ Zoro thought to himself, looking away from Sanji. ‘That is why I must become the greatest swordsman. To protect others and to protect myself.’_

_“I must admit…I’m glad that I joined up with you.” Sanji’s voice broke him out of his reverie and Zoro looked to see the cook smiling at him. “Everyone on this ship means so much to me. I guess I got overprotective in the wrong moments and not protective enough in the right moments.” The blond’s eyes glimmered. “I’m sorry for annoying you earlier. I thought I was teasing but I pushed over a line. I’m sorry.”_

_“I’m glad you joined up with us.” Once again, the words came easily and without Zoro’s conscious decision to let them out. Zoro turned his gaze back to the sea. “Your food’s good and it’s fun having someone to keep me on my toes.”_

_Sanji laughed and a trail of smoke escaped his lips. “My redeeming qualities, I suppose.” He looked at Zoro with something akin to fondness in his eyes. “You know…I’ve been thinking about it and…I’ve come to admit to myself that any woman would be lucky to have you.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_Sanji blew out another trail of smoke. “I just mean that you’ve got more going for you than your shitty swordsmanship. I was wrong to imply otherwise and…I’m sorry for that.” The cook glanced at him before looking away. “You’re brave and strong and wise and when you’re not being completely insufferable, you’re actually rather…”_

_Zoro twisted his body so that he was leaning against the railing, mirroring Sanji’s pose. “Rather what?”_

_“Handsome.”_

_Zoro grinned._

_“Oh, don’t give me that stupid look. You haven’t won this and I haven’t conceded anything to you,” Sanji announced quickly, pocketing the lighter he had been fidgeting with. “Even_ you _have to know that it would be impossible for women to overlook you with your stupid shoulders and tiny-ass waist. I can’t count the number of times we’ve rolled into port somewhere and the women of the town have barely given me a second glance once they saw your hulking figure come into view.”_

_The honest praise warmed him and Zoro couldn’t help but ask lowly, “Are you jealous, cook?”_

_Sanji rolled his eyes before turning on his feet. “As if. Get over yourself.”_

_“Sanji?”_

_The cook paused but didn’t turn around. “What?”_

_“…Thanks.”_

_The blond waved him off but by the redness on the back of his neck, Zoro could tell he was blushing._

\---

“Hey, why isn’t Zoro with us?” Usopp asked.

“Someone has to keep an eye on Sanji to make sure his condition doesn’t worsen,” Luffy explained easily, leading the group away from the ship. “Chopper’s the one who knows what supplies we’ll need, so the rest of us need to follow him and gather stuff on his list.”

“But this list is so looooong,” Usopp complained, stretching out the paper. “And Zoro can carry all of us on his back! Shouldn’t he have come to carry stuff for us?”

“Quit whining and start searching for the goods,” Nami commanded, bopping Usopp on the head.

“Yes, Nami.”

\---

_-Two and a half months ago-_

_The island of Haati had been nothing more than one large drinking town that encompassed the entirety of the island. After the Straw Hats had taken care of a pirate problem the inhabitants of Haati had been dealing with, the locals had invited Luffy and Co. to a great feast. It was a jovial setting, full of laughter, merriment, and surprisingly lacking in danger. Zoro had decided to spend the night alone on a barrel, drinking heavily, while keeping an eye on the others from across the town square. Nami, Usopp, Robin, and Chopper were dancing with the locals while Luffy hungrily scarfed down food in a one-sided eating contest. The only one that kept eluding his sight was Sanji. Eventually, the blond appeared beside him, obviously tipsy._

_“Y’know, I think I’ve come to realize something,” the blond began with something of a slight slur in his voice. He leaned down into Zoro’s personal space. “You don’t dance with us ’cuz you like to keep watch.”_

_“Someone has to keep an eye on you,” Zoro replied, referring to the crew as a whole. He took another swig of his beer. “Besides, I’m not much of a dancer.”_

_The cook smirked at that. “With all the fancy footwork you use when fighting? I doubt that’s true.”_

_As of late, Sanji had been more forthcoming with compliments and each and every time he delivered one, it made Zoro’s chest itch. The swordsman wasn’t sure_ why _Sanji had decided to start trying to be nicer to him and, if he was being honest, it was rather unsettling. Sure, they still bickered like crazy, but there were more and more moments as of late where he’d catch Sanji smiling fondly at him or hear the cook compliment him either to his face or to others around them. It was weird and unwarranted. Zoro drowned the rest of his drink to hide his face. When his cup was empty, he wiped his mouth off on his arm. “Shouldn’t you be seizing this opportunity to dance with Nami or Robin?”_

_Sanji shrugged. “I wanted to come see you.”_

_“Why?”_

_After a moment’s pause, Sanji shrugged again._

_Zoro sighed, starting to feel an oncoming headache. He didn’t want to deal with this version of Sanji who sought him out for no good reason. The blond could be insufferable sober but tipsy? This was impossible to deal with. The cook’s cheeks were flushed, there was a telling gleam in his eyes, and his voice seemed permanently stuck in ‘seduction mode’. It made Zoro feel uneasy. It wasn’t that he was uncomfortable with members of the crew drinking – hell, he was drowning out his sorrows now with pint after pint of ale – it was that Sanji’s level of attraction skyrocketed when the blond was happily drunk. And that made Zoro uneasy. “I’m heading to bed. I’ll see you on the ship tomorrow. He stood up to leave, not looking at Sanji. “Remember that we’re leaving in the morning so don’t get so drunk that you’re too hung-over to function tomorrow. Luffy doesn’t need you being a nuisance. He’s got that covered on his own.” He started to walk away but a hand reached out to his shoulder, momentarily stilling him. Zoro half-turned to see Sanji’s expression had shifted into something softer._

_“I don’t want you to be alone tonight.”_

_Zoro felt a blush creep up his neck. “What the hell are you talking about?”_

_“It’s the anniversary, isn’t it? Of Kuina’s passing?”_

_Zoro felt the blood that had rushed to his face drain. “How the fuck did you know that?”_

_Sanji pulled back his hand and quickly held both of his arms up in the air in a display of self-defense. “Don’t be mad! You told me a while ago and I just…I don’t know…I remembered.”_

_“You…remembered.”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“Why?”_

_The cook crossed his arms self-consciously. “Why the fuck should I know? It’s important to you so it stuck out and I remembered. Look, I just don’t think that you should be left over here all alone while the rest of us have fun. I’m not saying you should be having fun but you shouldn’t be alone. If…if that make sense.”_

_“That’s why you came over here? ’Cuz you thought I’d be upset?”_

_Sanji kicked the dirt in front of him. “I thought friends stick by each other.”_

_Zoro didn’t know how to answer that. A few moments of silence passed before Sanji said, “Look, we don’t have to talk or anything if you don’t want to, but could you just let me stay here with you for a while? I’d really like to keep you company.”_

_His heart beat heavily in his chest. Ignoring the feelings tugging at his soul, Zoro turned his back on the blond and started walking away. “You’re an idiot.”_

_“And you love me for it,” Sanji replied quickly, hurrying to follow Zoro back to the ship._

_Zoro didn’t reply._

_When they reached the ship, they laid down on the deck and simply looked up at the stars quietly, each focused on his own thoughts and feelings. Minutes or hours could have passed. Eventually, Zoro’s eyes felt heavy. As he closed them, he broke the silence with, “Thanks for looking out for me, cook.”_

_Sanji’s voice was warm and full of affection as he replied, “You’re welcome.”_

\---

_-Two days ago-_

_On Nuruko, a small island with a bar no larger than a stable, Sanji approached him again, obviously tipsy. “Please dance with me?” the blond requested in a voice as smooth as honey._

_Zoro’s eyes narrowed. “Why?” The rest of the Straw Hat Pirates were celebrating another win against villainous pirates and Zoro had, once again, found himself sitting off to the side, keeping watch on the others from the seclusion of a deserted alleyway. Of course, the seclusion had been interrupted by the annoying cook once more._

_Sanji frowned. “Because I want to. Isn’t that reason enough?”_

_Zoro rolled his eyes and took another swig of his drink. “You’re drunk. What’s to stop you from stomping all over my feet?”_

_Sanji’s pout grew._

_Zoro sighed and dropped the empty mug heavily onto the barrel beside him. “Look, just go dance with someone else and leave me alone. I hate dealing with you when you’re like this.”_

_“Why? Is it because I’m so devilishly attractive?”_

_“No,” Zoro replied sharply even as his mind said_ ‘Yes’ _._

_It was frustrating. Ever since the night Sanji had kept him company on deck, Zoro’s thoughts had been plagued by the blond. When he fell asleep, he saw a pair of gorgeous blue eyes looking back. When he woke up stiff in the middle of the night, it was an imaginary Sanji that had been pleasuring him in sleep. Zoro knew he was developing something of a crush on the cook and he didn’t understand why or how this had come to be. It was irritating and annoying and the only reason he could come up with was that he had been going through a ridiculously long dry spell and his need for sex had settled on the handsome blond. It certainly had nothing to do with Sanji’s strength or his smile or his wit or anything else the blond had going for him._

_Zoro knew he didn’t want Sanji to find out about his one-sided crush but the blond was nothing if not persistent. “Then what’s the reason, mosshead? Is it because you’re too scared of being seen dancing with another man?”_

_Zoro pushed up and off of the barrel and attempted to walk around Sanji. However, the blond stuck his leg out and pressed his foot against the wall, trapping Zoro. “Or is it because you’re too scared to be seen dancing with_ me _?”_

_“I don’t give a fuck what people think,” Zoro snapped. “This isn’t about that.”_

_“Then what_ is _it about, Zoro?” Sanji leaned closer into his personal space. “Even someone as dense as_ you _must see it.”_

_“See what?”_

_“That I want you.” The blond’s voice faltered halfway through the sentence and he looked away from Zoro. “It shouldn’t be this difficult but you’re you and I’m me.”_

_“What the hell does that mean?” There was a slight edge of panic in his voice but Zoro couldn’t help it._

_“We’re supposed to be friends!” Sanji shouted. He looked behind them to make sure nobody had heard him but they were alone and undisturbed. Lowering his voice, he turned back to Zoro and said, “You and I are supposed to be friends. But every time you annoy me or fight or get irritated at me, it lights a fire in me and I’m hooked. Friends aren’t supposed to feel this way about each other. I shouldn’t think certain…thoughts about you. And I certainly shouldn’t be dreaming about you!”_

_“You dream about me?”_

_The cook blushed and looked away. When he didn’t answer, Zoro leaned forward and gently lowered Sanji’s leg that was blocking his path to the ground. Moving his hand to Sanji’s shoulder, the swordsman gently turned the cook so that the blond was pressed up against the alleyway wall. Zoro leaned in and pressed his hands on either side of Sanji’s face. “Answer me.” Zoro’s heart was pounding in his chest but he had to know the truth. He had to know if Sanji was just fucking around with him or if he really meant it._

_Sanji’s blue eyes were full of exhaustion and doubt. It pained Zoro to see him like this but he needed an answer. Realizing that there wasn’t any escape from this, the blond eventually said, “Look. If I’m wrong about this…about you…then you_ have _to tell me so I can find a way to get over it. But until you tell me one way or the other, I’ll keep feeling this…this…” Sanji closed his eyes, unable to get the words out._

_Zoro leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Sanji’s. The contact caused the blond to let out a small intake of breath. “How long have you felt like this?” Zoro asked quietly._

_“Weeks. Months. I don’t know.”_

_“I think you_ do _know.”_

_The blond let out a growl of frustration and let the cigarette fall from his lips to the ground as he grabbed Zoro by the front of the shirt. “Why are you fucking with me, mosshead? If you’re not into guys or not into me or whatever then just fucking say it already so I can go drink myself into oblivion in peace and pretend tomorrow that none of this ever happened.”_

_Silently, Zoro took Sanji’s wrists in his hands and lifted them to the wall above Sanji’s head. With one hand, he held the blond’s wrists together while his free hand drifted down to rest on Sanji’s collarbone, thumb skimming the skin of Sanji’s throat._

_“I…” Zoro swallowed and Sanji’s eyes watched the movement of his throat. “You’ve chased after countless women on our adventures. I don’t understand why your attention has suddenly shifted to me.”_

_“It wasn’t sudden,” Sanji whispered back. “Like I said…months.”_

_“Then what changed? Why did you choose tonight to ask me to dance?” Zoro’s hand slid down Sanji’s chest, a finger brushing over a nipple, and it caused the blond’s eyes to close. “You could have avoided me. We could have kept on pretending that nothing exists between us other than friendship.”_

_“I hoped you’d say yes.” Sanji’s eyes opened and Zoro saw the dilated pupils. “I didn’t want to keep pretending anymore.”_

_“You’re insufferable,” Zoro muttered, the last of his will and resolve leaving him. He leaned in and captured Sanji’s lips in their first kiss. It didn’t stay chaste for long – they were both too hungry for one another. The press of lips evolved into something wet and messy and featured too much teeth. Sanji tasted of wine and cigarettes and Zoro wasted no time in dipping his tongue into the blond’s mouth for a deeper taste. Sanji moaned around him while tilting his head to make the angle_ perfect _. Zoro pressed him further against the wall with his free hand and lined their hips together, letting the cook feel how hard he was. Sanji’s lips were chapped and rough against his and a deep moan was pulled out from deep inside the swordsman. When they finally separated, Zoro pressed his lips against Sanji’s throat and whispered, voice dangerously low, “You plague my every thought, cook. When you’re not by my side I’m wondering where you are, what you’re doing, who you’re flirting with. I know you can hold your own in battle better than anyone else, save maybe our dumbass captain, but when I see you bleeding and broken I feel such a deep sense of rage that I want to burn the entire Grand Line down to nothing but ash.” His hand dipped lower, finding and squeezing Sanji’s hip hard enough to leave a bruise. The honesty came pouring out of him now that he knew Sanji truly wanted him as much as he wanted Sanji. “You’ve always meant something to me, the way every member of our crew does, but…I can’t stop thinking about you. And it’s especially horrible at night.” Zoro licked a line from Sanji’s shoulder up to the cook’s ear and whispered, “I want to_ taste _you, damn cook. I want to lick and swallow and have every inch of you that you’ll give me.”_

_Sanji closed his eyes and pressed his head back against the wall, as if savoring the words in his heart. “Promise me that if we fuck right now, you won’t try and run from me tomorrow.”_

_“Only if you promise not to run from me.”_

_Sanji answered by leaning in and kissing Zoro breathless. When they broke apart, Zoro slowly kneeled down in front of Sanji. Without another word, he snapped open the button of Sanji’s pants and pulled them down to the blond’s ankles. From his position on his knees, Zoro looked up in a silent request for permission to continue._

_“Shitty swordsmen should know their place,” Sanji replied with a fond smile as he reached out and carded his fingers through Zoro’s short hair. Zoro relished in the feel of Sanji for a moment before he pulled down the cook’s boxers and rubbed his cheek against Sanji’s long cock. He kissed the skin around the base and let his hands glide up Sanji’s powerful legs to grip at the man’s thighs. He reached out his tongue to tease Sanji’s balls, getting them wet. The blond’s grip tightened in his hair. Zoro grinned and leaned back to slide his tongue from base to tip, letting his tongue lap at the creases of Sanji’s foreskin. The blond let out a whimper as Zoro teased him._

_“Stop fooling around. I’ve been waiting as long as you.”_

_“Thought you wanted to make it good?” Zoro whispered, breath coasting over Sanji and making him shiver._

_“Mosshead –” Sanji was cut off as Zoro closed his lips around the head of Sanji’s cock, letting his tongue swirl around and taste precome. Zoro let his throat relax and swallowed down, pausing at the base to let out a moan that vibrated around Sanji’s dick. His mouth felt so full, so_ stuffed _– it had been a long time since he had sucked another man’s dick but man, had he missed it. And Sanji’s cock felt perfect in his mouth. He started an easy rhythm that allowed him to go deep on Sanji while still being able to lick up and down the man’s cock. Sanji didn’t push or pull to guide him – only gripped his hair and let Zoro fuck his cock with his mouth._

_“So good for me,” Sanji whispered, the sound of Zoro’s work filling the quiet alleyway they were hidden away in. He let out a gasp when Zoro sucked especially hard. “Such a sweet thing. If you keep this up, I’m going to finish a lot faster than I wanted to.”_

_But the swordsman didn’t stop. Instead, his grip tightened on Sanji’s thighs, most likely leaving bruises, and his pace sped up. He wanted Sanji to fuck his mouth. He wanted to feel used. Sanji seemed to take the hint and forcefully stilled Zoro’s head so that he could fuck into the swordsman’s mouth. Zoro moaned again and Sanji cursed. “Fuck, I’m – I’m close, I’m –” he tried to pull out of Zoro’s mouth but the swordsman was having none of that. Instead, Zoro pushed further down onto Sanji’s cock and let his throat fill with the cook’s hot cum. Sanji had to bite his own wrist to muffle the sound of his moan. When he finished, he leaned back heavily against the wall, letting his hand slide down from Zoro’s head to the rim of his shirt. Sanji yanked Zoro to his feet and kissed him harshly, snaking his tongue into Zoro’s mouth to lick up the taste of his own seed. Zoro groaned into the kiss, hands finding Sanji’s waist and cheek. It was the hottest thing he had experienced in years – maybe ever – and he knew he wanted more._

_Sanji’s hands were skillful as they undid and lowered Zoro’s pants in order to close around the swordsman’s dick, making him curse against the cook’s lips. One hand teased his balls while the other twisted and pulled at his cock in all the right ways. Sanji kissed him through it all, which made it even more intense when Zoro came all over the cook’s suit, moan swallowed by Sanji’s kisses. Zoro’s head fell heavily onto Sanji’s shoulder, his breathing ragged and his mind fuzzy as Sanji worked him through the aftershocks. Eventually, his hand found Sanji’s wrist and he forced the blond to still._

_“You know,” Zoro began but cleared his voice to rid the tightness, “the ship’s probably empty right now. We could…”_

_Sanji chuckled lowly against his lips as they kissed again. “I knew you’d want more.”_

_“I –”_

_Sanji’s lips cut him off. “Next time. We’ve got an early start tomorrow and you’ll need to be in top form to take on whatever the sea has in store for us. Can’t have you sore and limping.”_

_“You’ll remember your promise tomorrow, right?”_

_Sanji didn’t say anything for a moment before gently lifting Zoro’s head so their eyes could meet. “I’ll remember all of it,” the blond promised him before leaning in for a kiss._

\---

_-One day ago-_

_Sanji didn’t seem to forget what had transpired on Nuruko the next day. Instead, after the crew dealt with an attack by a Sea King, the blond grabbed Zoro by the shirt and hauled him towards the crow’s nest. The two of them made their way swiftly up and out of sight of the rest of the Straw Hats who were heading to bed below deck. Only Robin seemed to notice them disappear from the rest. Once they were in the nest, Sanji wasted no time in pinning Zoro to the floorboards and straddling the swordsman._

_“Do you ever get, like, really horny after a really awesome fight?” the cook asked, grinding down on Zoro’s hips._

_Zoro smirked and reached up to pull Sanji down for a kiss. “Not as horny as you but yeah.” They were sweaty and tired and everything felt so_ good _. “We haven’t had a chance to really talk about last night. I need to know where your head’s at.”_

_“I want us to fuck,” Sanji supplied, unbuttoning his suit jacket. “And I’d like for us to fuck often – as much as we can get away with on this small ship.”_

_“Is that all that you want?” Zoro asked carefully._

_Sanji paused. “Currently, we’re chasing our dreams together. You want to become the world’s greatest swordsman and I want to find the All-Blue. After that’s over, I don’t know what will happen. But I know that until that day comes, I want to keep finding new ways to make you shiver and moan and fall apart for me.”_

_Zoro closed his eyes. The image was too good and not enough at the same time. “I don’t want to just be your fuck buddy. I want more with you, Sanji.” His gaze met the blond’s. “You’re the one always prattling on about how you’re in love with everything that moves. But could you actually fall in love with me?”_

_Sanji’s eyes widened. “Zoro, I –”_

_“Hey, you guys!” Nami’s voice shouted from the deck. “There’s an island ahead! Wake up, we can’t sleep yet! We have to go exploring!”_

_Zoro sighed as he stood up without looking at Sanji. “Come on. We’ll talk about this later.”_

\---

Zoro knew by the quiet that the ship was empty. Carefully, he removed Sanji’s shirt and pants and saw the thick outline of the blond’s cock press against his boxers. Zoro undid his own pants and threw off his shirt. “You’re safe, dumb cook,” he whispered against Sanji’s head, pulling the blond tighter against him. “I’m not going to let anything else happen to you. I’m going to take care of you again and we’re going to work this shit out later. Alright?”

Sanji whimpered in his arms. Zoro moved his hand up Sanji’s chest to cup the cook’s chin and lift his face up for a gentle, chaste kiss. But Sanji let out an animalistic sound at the contact and suddenly Zoro was underneath the blond. Sanji kissed Zoro like a dying man and Zoro could only try to keep up with the contact. He used his strength to flip them back over and pressed Sanji against the bed.

“Easy, cook. If we’re going to do this, we’re going to take this slow. I’m ’gonna milk every last drop of that poison out of you until you’re conscious and able to enjoy this properly.”

Sanji didn’t seem to like the idea of going slow and snarled at Zoro. He struggled to fight back but in this situation, Zoro was stronger. The swordsman pressed his hips down into Sanji and the blond moaned at the contact.

“I know you’re desperate for it but you’ve been desperate for it since before the poison. So here’s how it’s going to go. I’m going to fuck you over and over again until you’re sore and spent and then I’m going to keep you trapped on my cock until I’ve had my fill of you. Understand?”

Sanji didn’t seem capable of speech. Zoro took pity on him and slid down to remove the cook’s boxers like he had that night in the alley. Only unlike on Nuruko, Zoro didn’t waste any time in teasing. Instead, he withdrew a bottle of lube and some condoms and slipped one onto the blond’s hardened cock. Zoro gripped Sanji’s dick in his hand and worked him over quickly. Sanji keened and cried out, his hands finding Zoro’s shoulders and digging nails into the skin. Zoro kissed him through it, not even caring when Sanji bit his bottom lip so hard he nearly drew blood. Within minutes, Sanji was coming. Zoro worked him through it and then removed the condom, tying it off and tossing it into the bin beside the bed. He looked back to Sanji to see the cook’s cock was still hard.

“We’ll have to find out if you have this kind of refractory period after this poison’s out of you,” Zoro whispered as he leaned down to pepper Sanji’s shoulders and chest with kisses. The blond moaned and writhed underneath him, but Zoro kept him still as his hands coasted down Sanji’s chest and waist to grip his powerful legs and push them up against Zoro’s chest. Reaching down, Zoro grabbed a bottle of lube and coated his fingers. “I’ll be gentle,” he assured the blond as he slowly began toying with Sanji’s entrance, not quite pushing in but more rubbing around the rim.

“Zoro,” the blond moaned out before devolving into a series of incoherent babblings.

“I’ve got you, Sanji,” Zoro whispered again, leaning down to kiss Sanji’s lips. As the blond was distracted, Zoro quickly ripped open another condom package and leaned back swiftly to wrap Sanji’s cock again before returning to pleasure the blond. Soon he felt Sanji was ready and slipped a finger inside of the blond. The cook tried to grind down against his finger, seeking his own pleasure, but a firm grip on the cook’s hip made sure Sanji stayed still. Zoro took his time opening up the blond, watching Sanji’s expression for any sign of pain. But the only troubling notion was that it was clear nothing was enough for Sanji. Soon Zoro added a second finger. And then a third. His fingers began searching for –

“Zoro –” Sanji cried out as he clenched down around him.

“I know, I know.” Instead of easing up, Zoro repeatedly pressed his fingers over Sanji’s sweet spot. “Come for me, Sanji. Come from just the feel of my fingers inside of you.”

The blond didn’t need to be told twice. Giving a cry, he tightened around Zoro’s fingers and came into the condom once more. As soon as Sanji was done, Zoro pulled off the condom, tied it, and tossed it in the bin beside its companion. He could see a dark purple-colored liquid inside of the condoms. “I think it’s working, Sanji,” the swordsman whispered more to himself than to the cook as he wrapped Sanji in another condom. Moving to line himself up with Sanji’s hole, the swordsman took control of Sanji’s legs and gave him a comforting squeeze. “Are you ready for me, cook?”

Sanji’s gaze was still cloudy and his eyes were unfocused but he managed to say, “Zoro, please….” and that was all the approval Zoro needed.

He _would_ save Sanji from this weird heat.

Zoro pushed in slowly, feeling Sanji tighten around him. “Fuck, you’re so hot, Sanji.” Before long, he bottomed out inside of Sanji and took a moment to stop himself from coming immediately at the sensation. “So hot. So good for me.” Slowly, he started thrusting in and out of the blond, watching as his own sweat dripped down onto the cook. “Sanji. Fuck, you look beautiful like this.”

Sanji whined and tried to grind down against Zoro’s cock. Speeding up just enough, Zoro started to pound into the blond, watching his cook’s face intently. “I’ve got you, love. I’m going to fuck this poison out of you and then, once you’ve recovered, I’m going to fuck you properly. I promise.”

Tears fell from Sanji’s eyes and Zoro leaned down to kiss them away as he fucked Sanji. They were both getting close. “Let me feel you come around me,” Zoro ordered. “Come on…you can be good for me, can’t you, Sanji?”

“Zoro, please, please –”

“Come for me, Sanji.”

“Zoro, I – I lo-” whatever Sanji was about to say was ripped from his throat as he came a third time. Zoro felt him shiver and come around his cock and he couldn’t hold it back any longer. Kissing Sanji passionately, Zoro came inside of him. It felt amazing and he wanted to experience it every night for the rest of his life. Zoro shakily reached down to remove the condom on Sanji. Tying it off, he tossed it into the bin and then looked down at his lover. “Sanji? Are you with me?”

With a shaky hand, Sanji reached up to cup Zoro’s cheek and pull the swordsman down for a kiss. When they separated, Zoro looked into Sanji’s eyes and saw that they were as clear as the legendary All-Blue.

“Welcome back,” he whispered softly.

Sanji opened his mouth to say something but suddenly seemed too overcome with emotion. Tears filled his eyes as he pulled Zoro down on top of him, wrapping his arms tightly around the swordsman. “Thank you,” Sanji whispered against his ear.

Zoro wrapped Sanji up in his arms and replied, “You’re welcome. I hope you won’t hate me later.”

Sanji let out a shaky laugh as he pulled back to kiss Zoro again. “I think it’ll only be fair if I get to fuck you next time.”

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can send me prompts at swankaliciouschekov.tumblr.com.


End file.
